


How Vic Met Rev

by necroMatador



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: (it's by the kid he's bullying though so he kinda deserved it, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Elementary School, Gen, Harm to Children, Mild Blood, and then get involved in the mob, don't put yourself in biting range of the feral devil kid with shark teeth, mild violence, no relationships in this one but these two do start dating in their teenage years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroMatador/pseuds/necroMatador
Summary: A half-elf and a tiefling meet in elementary school and begin an important friendship.Perhaps signifying something, that meeting involves a squad of bullies, a scuffle, and some shark-like teeth.
Kudos: 2





	How Vic Met Rev

It was a Friday, and Victor Kearney (age 9) was walking to school with his younger brother, Troy (age 7 and ¾). It was almost one of the spring holidays, so the weather was gorgeous and the boys took the scenic route through the small, somewhat rundown nearby park. They were waiting for the light to let them cross the street when Troy tugged on Vic’s sleeve and pointed into the park.

“Hey, isn’t that one of the kids from your class?“ Following Troy’s pointing, Vic wondered why his kid brother even had to ask. There weren’t that many tieflings in their school, let alone one that was purple. It was the kid that sat in the back of his class…Reverence? Something weird like that. While he was trying to recall, a second kid that Vic recognized from the next class up as Toby (usually referred to by the uncreative but accurate nickname of ‘Toby The Bully’) stepped up to Reverence, and a pair of his lackeys began to surround the tiefling. There appeared to be words being exchanged, and from the sneer on Toby’s face and the snarl on Reverence’s, they weren’t pleasant. But suddenly Reverence’s snarl worked itself into a vicious smirk, and Vic watched as Toby’s face visibly reddened and scrunched up in anger. Vic wished just a little that they were close enough to hear. Judging by the reaction, it was pretty good. 

The streetlight changed, and Vic considered steering Troy down another path to school. 

Across the street, a punch was thrown, and Reverence was knocked backwards into the waiting clutches of the lackeys. They held him still while Toby wound up for another punch. All three of the bullies were larger than Reverence, and Vic could see the slight tiefling didn’t stand a chance. He was so close, he could definitely reach them in time to help. He’d definitely get pulled into…whatever this was between Toby and Reverence though. Was it worth it? A second punch and Vic could almost hear the exhale as it caught Reverence straight in the gut, knocking all the air out of him. For the first time in his life, Vic ignored his own voice of reason and charged in. But not before handing his lunch to Troy and telling him to wait right there.

Whatever the bullies expected to happen, it did not include a half elf about their size, charging in and decking one of the lackeys holding Reverence’s arms. They also weren’t expecting Reverence to immediately turn on the other lackey, still holding his arm and dangerously within melee range.

Vic watched it in a weird slow motion. The tiefling turned, reversing the lackey’s grip so that he was now the one in control. His mouth opened wide and Vic thought for a split second of the sharks they learned about in class once. And then Reverence bit down on the poor kid’s arm. Vic swore he heard a crunch, and there was instantly blood as those horrifying shark teeth sank into the other kid’s arm like a hot knife through butter. The lackey screamed, and tried to tear his arm loose, but all it seemed to do was slice his arm open more on those wicked teeth.

There was a whistle from the entrance of the park and Vic turned to see Troy gesturing at him. That was the signal for a cop approaching! Oh great.

” _Cop_!” Vic hissed, and the lackey he’d punched started scrambling away. Meanwhile, Toby had joined in trying to pull Reverence off, to no avail. If the tiefling didn’t let go, they’d all be in serious trouble in a second. Trying to pry him off, Vic instinctively grabbed at the best hand-hold on Reverence’s head that he could find: the tiefling’s horns, and twisted to the side. With a pained cry, Reverence opened his mouth and let go. Toby and his remaining lackey stumbled backwards and then scrambled off.

“Oh no you don’t!” Reverence growled, attempting to rush after the retreating figures. Vic, with his grip still on Reverence’s horns, twisted them to the side again and dragged the struggling tiefling into a nearby bush just in time for a cop to round the corner at the entrance of the park. Where the boys had stood was a small puddle of blood and a few signs of a struggle, but with nothing there to interrupt the cop grumbled to himself about ‘kids’ and ‘probably torturing another pigeon’ before he went on his way.

The moment the coast was clear, a foot dug painfully into Vic’s side, almost knocking the wind out of him. As his grip loosened, Reverence tore out of his clutches, and the bush they’d hidden in, and turned to face him. The tiefling was still clearly prepared for a fight.

“ _Who_ in the _hells_ do you _think_ you _are_?!” He was 4 feet of angry purple devil, and Vic noticed with a small shudder that those teeth were still stained red, and Reverence’s mouth was still dripping slightly with blood. He wasn’t going to get the image of that kid’s arm out of his head any time soon.

“The guy who just saved you from getting dragged in by the cops for chewing that kid’s arm up?”

“I had it under control!” Reverence shot back, almost pouting. His short tail lashed angrily behind him, reminding Vic bizarrely of some of the stray cats that his mom left a saucer out for.

“ _Sure_ you did,” Vic replied, rolling his eyes. “ _What_ were you _thinking_ , biting him like that!”

“He and his goons jumped me! What was I s’posed to do?”

“Run? Find that cop that was just here?”

“Oh yeah, sure, and become the neighborhood rat? They’d _never_ stop buggin’ me!”

“So you _bite them_? You took a chunk out of his arm!”

“Well…he’s not going to be pickin’ fights with me again, _now is he_?” Vic had to pause. It was true enough. That’s by and large how things worked. You’d fight, and get black eyes or lose teeth, but the moment it escalated to proper blood loss, let alone something that kid was probably going to have to be hospitalized for…the only one who would dare fight this crazy tiefling now would probably be Toby, and then only if he was put up to it by someone else.

“Anyway, you’re in it with me now since you decked that one goon.” Vic snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Reverence had relaxed his stance. The tiefling held out a clawed hand to the half-elf. “I’m Reverence. Reverence Malephar. You sit ahead of me a few rows in class.”

“Victor. Victor Kearney.” Vic accepted the handshake. This tiefling was weird, but something about him was intriguing. “You can call me Vic. That over there-” he gestured to Troy, still waiting by the park entrance “-is my little brother, Troy. He’s 7.”

“7 AND THREE QUARTERS!” Troy yelled back from his position. “AND WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!” That hurried the other two along, as they jogged to rejoin Troy and head in the direction of the school building. Along the way, Vic gave Reverence some of the water out of his lunch canteen to wash the blood off of his face and out of his mouth before anyone could see or question.

“So what in the world made you _bite_ him?” Vic asked as they trio jogged into school moments before the bell.

“My mom always says to treat people nice and polite unless they’re jerks to you first,” Reverence replied, sounding a bit to Vic like he was reciting something not unlike the doctrines he and Troy recited at church school every weekend. “And that if they’re _extra_ jerks to you, you get _vengeance_.”

“Your _mom_ says that?” Vic was surprised. Reverence nodded solemnly. “But I thought…my dad said that it was your _dad_ that was a devil.”

“Oh yeah, my _dad’s_ a _devil_ ,” Reverence said, matter-of-factly. “But _mom_ is _scarier_.”


End file.
